


“I love it when you squirm”

by queerovia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerovia/pseuds/queerovia
Summary: Shane is a power bottom. Rick is a tease.





	“I love it when you squirm”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sort of quickly so there might be spelling errors because I was too lazy to read it over. Also I’m an amateur smut writer so pls don’t drag me LMAO. Also the prompt is from tumblr cuz I needed some inspo (I forgot the name of the person who posted it & I’m kinda too lazy to go looking). Enjoy!

“Fuck, Rick. God, fucking take me.”

Shane maneuvered his hand in between their intertwined bodies and began pumping his cock frantically, almost on the verge of orgasm.

Rick knew Shane was about to come. He knew the flushed cheeks, wide eyes, and agape mouth that accompanied his climax. He knew them by heart.

So Rick stopped. Despite how fucking good it felt, Rick stopped. The head was barely pushing at Shane’s entrance now, and his cock was hit with a cool breeze of air that contrasted the hot warm world that is Shane’s tight hole.

“C’mon Rick. Please.” Shane begged and pleaded even if he felt he didn’t need to. He knew Rick was playing Shane’s own game, giving him everything he wanted and so desperately needed, just to drag it out near he end. He just never knew that Rick could play it right.

Rick grabbed Shane by the cock and planted his lips on the red plump pair before him, sucking up the moan that would have drawn the neighbors to their house in seconds. Shane’s back arched off the table and his body began to shake uncontrollably.

“Ri- Rick, I’m gonna-“

Rick stopped pumping his lovers cock and just let his palm rest at the head. He bent down to lick over the slit and Shane let out a string of moans when Rick pulled back as quickly as had stopped before. Shane placed both of his hands in Rick’s curly locks and tried to forcefully guide his mouth back onto his cock. Rick fought his urges to comply and quickly pushed his hands away, returning to his initial position to tease Shane’s hole with his cock. Shane began pleading again, broken words strung together in attempt to create a sentence that would let Rick hear what he wanted to hear just to get him going again. Then, after what felt like hours passing, Rick finally gave in and quickly re-entered his cock back into Shane’s hole, brutally fucking in and out, and letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

Rick analyzed the sight deeply. Shane, on his back, chest rising and falling faster than the speed of light, nails grabbing at Rick’s back in attempt to not fall off of the fucking Earth right now, mumbling incoherent words and strings of curses because he’s finally getting what he wanted.

Shane stared shaking again, and once again he was grabbing at his cock, pumping up and down in a hurry. Rick slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own before Shane could whine and try to get a word in.

“God, I love it when you squirm. You’re so fucking good for me, you little slut,” Rick groaned. “Come. Come for me, Shane.”

And as if on cue, Shane did. His string of cum landed on both his chest and Rick’s, and Rick licked the cum off of Shane’s chest and scooped the cum off of his chest and into Shane’s mouth. Shane took his finger and sucked hard, pulling the finger out of his mouth with a pop.

Rick joined Shane on top of the table and they just laid there for minutes, looking up at the ceiling, without a word being exchanged between the two of them. Shane chuckled at the silence, turned his head and spoke.

“Slut, huh?”

Rick was caught off guard by Shane’s question. “Oh, uh, yeah,” flustered, Rick continued “was kind in the moment.”

“‘S okay. I kinda liked it.”


End file.
